


Cafe

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: Museum AU [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo plucks up the courage to ask the hot paleontologist out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe

"You want to go to a café today?"

 

Nico raised his eyebrows, though Leo, being on the other end of the phone, couldn’t see. “Are you asking me on a date?”

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

"Um, maybe?"

 

"Maybe you should work on your pick up lines."

 

"I’m not hearing a no."

 

"That’s because I didn’t say it. Which café?"

 

*

 

"Not many seats left," Nico observed.

 

Leo looked around to confirm this. “I’ll go save us a table. Ask for Repairboy’s regular, they’ll know what you mean.” Leo handed him a bank note, kissed Nico’s cheek and walked off.

 

Nico flushed bright red, then spotted a free register and made a beeline towards it.

 

"So you’re the museum guy Leo wouldn’t stop talking about," said the guy on the till. "I’m Jason. Leo really likes you, you know."

 

"He… does?"

 

"Yeah. So I thought I’d let you know that, if you break his heart…" Jason leaned forward slightly and hissed, "I will kill you slowly and painfully and they’ll never find your body."

 

Nico swallowed. “Duly noted, but I don’t have any intention of doing so.”

 

"Good. So, as well as Repairboy’s usual, what will you be having?"

 

*

 

"You got a daily dino fact for me, Neeks?"

 

Nico leaned back in his chair. “Well, sauropods- the long necked dinosaurs,” he explained quickly when he saw Leo make a confused expression. “They swallowed stones to grind up food in their stomachs and regurgitated them when they got too smooth.”

 

"Oh, nice! Say that while we’re eating, why don’t you." Leo chortled, flicking some crumbs at Nico.

 

"Immature," Nico smiled. "And I finished eating."

 

They just smiled at each other like idiots until Nico looked down with a blush.

 

"So, um…" Nico fumbled with the wrapper of his muffin. "The museum’s holding a dance/dinner party thing. Do you wanna be my plus one?"

 

A grin split Leo’s face. “You couldn’t stop me.”


End file.
